Missing
by ga nat nat
Summary: During the final battle, Hermione goes missing. Three years later the remainder of the Weasley's and Harry are still trying to find her, but when Hogwarts reopens, maybe they won't have to try any more. Based on the video Hermione is Missing. Link in stor
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Dear loved readers: I am not good at staying committed to my stories, but here is my vow, "I, Ga Nat Nat, promise to finish this story, no matter how long it will take me, or my readers have my personal consent to beam me with rotten tomatoes." (Insert fancy siggy here) I'm serious about finishing this one in honor of the fantastic video that inspired it!  www .youtube. com / watch?v 3qADF BfvUtw (remove the spaces) is the link, and JulyChuck in the amazing creator. Many, many kudos to her. I'm trying to really get this right, so her consent is needed every time I have a new idea for the story.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, and I do NOT own the plot. The characters and names of places that are from the Harry Potter series are property of Ms. J.K. Rowling, and the plot is all credited to JulyChuck.

Chapter 1 Three Years ago 

The battle was fierce, one of the worst Hermione, Ron, and Harry had ever seen, if not the worse. This was going to be it; the last battle between good and evil, and then they would all be free to live as three young people should. To lead their lives full of love, joy, and pride, and to know that they conquered something that might've destroyed the world, as they knew it after a time.

The entirety of the Order of the Phoenix was all there, fighting to protect the younger ones; they fought with honor and dignity. The Death Eaters were failing at holding off the Order and so they were beginning to weaken, to fall back into darkness. Hermione, Harry, and Ron knew it was almost over; just a little bit longer and they would be able to destroy Voldemort for good. They just had to hold out a bit longer until the Death Eaters would flee from them, thus leaving their master unprotected, all his immortality disposed of.

"This is it!" Hermione shouted to the others, rushing into the battle, hexing the Death Eaters away, and beginning to clear a path for Harry and Ron to pass through. A green jet narrowly missed her head, and she backfired with a Stunning Spell that made Harry proud. It was truly amazing to watch her fight, her hair flying back into the breeze, jets of colored lights blasting from that thin, powerful sliver of wood in her hand. She obliterated the Death Eaters, either knocking them unconscious or just freezing them for a time. Harry and Ron began to move forwards to meet her, hexing some of the straggling followers. They watched the Order fight off some of the others for them, aiding them in every way that they could.

"AHHHHHH!" Hermione's piercing scream shattered the din of shouts. Harry and Ron gazed forwards, searching for a fallen body with sleek, curly brown hair, but to no avail. "Harry!" Ron shouted, and Harry saw Hermione struggling against a tall blonde Death Eater that Harry recognized from the battle at Hogwarts, the day Dumbledore was killed.

"Hermione! NOOOO!" yelled Harry, rushing forwards to try to help her. Ron was attempting to curse the Death Eater as Harry ran past, saying, "Ron, you might hit Hermione! STOP!"

It was too late; there was no sign of Hermione or the Death Eater that had kidnapped her. It seemed as if the world had slowed; Harry's sister-like friend, and Ron's one true love, disappeared. Shortly after that, Harry and Ron together destroyed Voldemort once and for all, but it wasn't with the same feel as it would've been with Hermione. Instead of elation, they felt hate and remorse, for they had promised that they would be in this together.

The Golden Trio was shattered forever.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay, second chapter is here now… Balalala… this is a different kinda plot for me, and I've got really NO idea what I'm doing so critizm will be greatly appreciated…)

Chapter 2 

The Weasley family and Harry were at the Burrow, talking about everything that had happened the past few years. No one wanted to bring up the topic of the girl with sleek brown curls and chocolaty eyes; least of all Ron. In the past three years, Ron had thinned and paled, refusing to eat and refusing to leave the house. He forced himself to stay up long hours into the night, waiting for the owl that would bring news of his presumed-dead love, no matter how hopeless it came to seem.

Harry was now taller, paler, and lankier than ever before. His black hair was messier, still refusing to be tamed, and his emerald green eyes were no longer as piercing as they once were. His almost sister had disappeared, and he and Ron beat themselves up over it, believing it was their fault.

The girl's parents had both died the previous years, supposedly of age, even though they weren't old in the least. Harry believed it was their grief for their only daughter that killed them; Ron thought it was the last, remaining followers of the now-defeated Lord Voldemort that had murdered them.

The Weasley's had, for the most part, continued on with their lives after Bill and Charlie had both been killed doing deeds for the Order, along with Percy. The three eldest redheads were all lost doing the same exact thing for the common good. Harry feels as if it was all his fault, that if he had defeated Lord Voldemort only a few days, maybe weeks, sooner, none of this would ever had happened; Hermione would still be here, the Weasley's would still be one large, happy family, and Ron would not be as sick as he was.

"Have you heard, dears, that Hogwarts is going to reopen finally? You can go back to school for your last years! Isn't it wonderful?" Molly Weasley told them as she prepared a late lunch.

"Do you honestly think I'll go back there, Mum? After everything?" Ron answered, morbidity showing clearly in his voice.

"Mrs. Weasley, none of us could possibly return. It's just not… I dunno… it wouldn't be right with out…" Harry trailed off, knowing that Mrs. Weasley knew whom he was referring to.

"I know, Harry, but you do need to finish your educations. I'll not have another one of my sons, and you, Harry, go without a proper magical education! You need it to get a job!"

"I don' wanna job, Mum. I wanna stay here," Ron spoke.

"And live with your mother for the rest of your pathetic life? I don't think so, Ronald! You'll go back to school and that's that! As will you, Harry! Ginny's going back, you know." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a knowing look; Harry flushed ever so slightly.

He turned to Ron. "Maybe your mum's right. Maybe it'll help, and you'll still be able to… You know. We should go back, if only to protect Ginny."

Ron scowled at Harry. "Why do you think I'd wanna go back? I wanna stay here! I can't go back there… I just can't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three years. Three long years. You'd be surprised at how little a toll those three years took upon Ms. Hermione Granger, the young witch, who, at seventeen was taken from her friends. Now, at twenty, he skin has hardened, her hair has lost some of it's frizzy, curly mass, and she was a more beautiful woman than ever. Tough like a nail, she kept her wits about her, powering through the seclusion; the only people she had seen were people who always wore masks and would laugh at the fear of a young child.

Hermione had held herself together through it all, but it had been hard, what with no way to really communicate with the world. As was expected of a captive's cell, it was completely magic proof. No spell she preformed would penetrate the hard stonewalls, so she could only hope that someday, she would be rescued from her prison.

_I know that someone will save me some day. _She would think to herself, staying absolutely optimistic. It was the only things she could do to keep herself from going insane, what with no one to talk to, except her own conscience. She couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes, and there was no one to talk to in order to relieve that impending loneliness.

It was almost time for her supper of bread, water, and sometimes some unidentified soup. She waited on the floor, fiddling with a small bit of stone that had loosened itself from the wall. She didn't know why it did this, but for some reason, it was strangely comforting, like this small fragment of stone could somehow save her. She rolled it around on the floor, standing up to retrieve it once more, and next throwing it at the wall, watching it bounce a bit back. Then she'd sit back down, and roll it again, making a game to try to estimate exactly how far it would roll.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N: Abrupt ending… but I couldn't think of anything more… I'm sorry! Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I'm back from my extremely busy month of June with a new chapter for you all… again… watch JulyChuck's video "Missing" please. She's every inspiration for this story.)

Seven days after Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron had had that talk about whether they would return to Hogwarts or not, the letters came. This year, they were written differently; by a different hand, more specifically and the contents were different.

_Dear Student,_

_As you know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been closed for the past four years do to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Wizarding world has lost many Witches and Wizards, all of great potential, including our own Professor Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster for a good time at our school. _

_We take pride in alerting all of our former and new students that the school is now in preparation to re-open with courses for all of the students in every year that have essentially missed out on their magical education, including the students that should've started when they were eleven, but were unable to. Many of our students may not wish to return or even join us, but we very well hope that you do, for Hogwarts will be home to all those who ask for it. _

_School will open, as is tradition, on the first of September. All students who are returning this year, kindly reply to this post so we may plan for you; we hope for no over crowding._

_Wishing to see you this fall,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagal_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As Harry finished reading the letter, the real realization that Hogwarts, his home for so many years, was finally reopening. It was hard to feel joyful, sad, scared, or mixes of the three when his only real home was coming back, but he would be returning without his scholar of a friend and possibly without Ron as well.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was reading the letter, and saw his face not changed one bit from the blank look he had had for the past few years. Ron put down the letter, looked at Harry and quietly left the room, walking upstairs to his bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"CRUCIO!" screamed the deep voice of the Death Eater that had held Hermione captive for so long. Hermione's attempts to hold back her screams didn't hold and she let a scream that echoed for minutes from the walls long after she had ceased.

She lay on the floor, crippled and bloody from scraping the walls and floor. She tried not to whimper, tried to be strong for everyone whom she knew would come and save her, but it was just so hard. She fought off the urge to cry and looked the death eater straight in the eyes of his mask.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him, pure venom icing her words.

He laughed mercilessly. "To hear you scream, of course. I must say, causing you pain is quite fun."

The urge for Hermione to punch the death eater swooped through her veins, but her strength was meek and not enough to do so. She kept her tongue.

The death eater walked closer to her. "What? Have you stopped fighting? Do you just want to go home to see your precious family again? Might I remind you, dear, sweet Hermione, that they're dead. You have no family left."

Hermione tried to rise from the floor, but was still in too much pain. The death eater laughed some more at her feeble efforts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like some help with that?" he pointed his wand at her and said, very simply, "Imperio."

Hermione lost control of her body, reluctantly letting the death eater take her over. He lifted her from the ground and onto her feet again. He began to play with her as if she was a little rag doll or a marionette. He got her arms to move around in humorous and painful positions and had her dance in ways that didn't seem humanly possible and therefore, probably weren't. Then he dropped her to the ground once more and said, "My bad." He smirked at her and left the room.

(I apologize for the shortness of this... this chapter is pretty much a bridge to show you what Hermione's going through. I through in some stuff about Harry and Ron, though... Soon, the story should really pick up.)


End file.
